The dance of fire and ice
by horsin-around100
Summary: Narina is a Northern water tribe dancer as well as a master water bender. what will happen when her and Zuko cross paths. Zuko/OC this begins when aang katara and sokka make it to the northpole
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, I deleted all my other stories, they weren't going anywhere, and then I had an idea for a zuko/OC romance. BTW Zuko is mine, back off fangirls jks lol.**

**The dance of fire and Ice **

"Today we welcome the Avatar to the Northern water tribe, as well as our brother and sister from the Southern water tribe, Katara and Sokka. Now master Pakku and his students will perform." Pakku stepped out onto the stage with two of his students; he started to move the water around him, twisting and turn. I had a burning desire within me to go out and join him, combining dance with bending. Though I would get in trouble because I am a girl, even though I was the best dancer in the Northern water tribe, I was still just a girl.

I knew how to bend. When I was younger I would sneak away and watch the boys learn water bending as a combat. I would study how they moved, then I would go into this secret little cave, where all the turtle-seals would gather, I would practice there for hours. I started to then incorporate my dancing with bending, it worked so well. I was a master by the time I was 12. So with my healing and dancing classes I would always find time to practice water bending. I'm sure that I could beat anyone of those so-called masters. They don't know water like I do. I am a person who needs to do something new, sure I would still practice what I use to do but I always had to learn. Learning for me was an adventure; I took up sword fighting and archery, unarmed combat, everyone I have now mastered. I was bored, I loved to dance and bend, I had a dream to travel all over the world and do just that, combine my dancing with my bending. It was just a dream, I must have read one thousand books about people fulfilling their dreams, but that would never be me.

"Thank you, master Pakku, now I present to you the best dancer in our tribe, and perhaps the whole world, Narina Amest."

I stepped out onto the stage; I was wearing a traditional dancing dress that was my mothers. It had a heart shaped bust with short sleeves that went off the shoulder. It remained that colour until it reached just below my knees, it then went semi-transparent and glittery all the way to where my feet were. I then had to wear high heal, they were made of glass. It was traditional to dance in them.

I stepped out on stage; I saw the Avatar and his friends from the Southern water tribe. The music started, I felt a rush of energy filter through me. I leapt into the air and spun with such grace. My dance was energetic, I flipped and turned and jumped in the air. I showed off my flexibility and did the splits a few times as well as a few bridges. I pulled of the silk ribbon that was tied around my hips, and began a ribbon dance. I moved with the ribbon. Bending and spinning and jumping in the air. Then the music stopped, I dropped to the ground, with one hand on the ground and my back arched. I heard clapping, my fifteen minutes of fame was over and I would soon just go back to the same girl I was before. I got up and walked off the stage. That was probably the most important dance of my life, and yet I felt nothing. I enjoyed every bit of it of course, but the emotion was gone. I went to go change, though I wasn't at all cold. I had learned to use my water bending to control my body temperature so that I could withstand freezing water. I haven't mastered boiling water yet. It's a trick I made up, but I can't show the others because I am a girl. After I changed I went back to the festivities.

"Hi," I heard a young voice say. "I'm Aang." I smiled back at him. He was only a child, well I guess I was too I mean I was nearly 16, but I taught children his age to dance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Avatar Aang," I bowed my head as a sign of respect.

"You know, you're a fantastic dancer, all of your movements flow into one," he was very sweet, I again gave him a warm smile.

"You're very kind; it is a great honour to be complimented by the Avatar,"

"don't mention it," he scratch the back of his head and gave me a wide smile. "Hey, why don't you come sit with us, your feet must be saw from dancing in those shoes." I giggled, he was right it hurt dancing in those shoes but over my years I have learnt to suppress pain.

"I would be honoured to sit with you."

"Great," he gave me another one of his ear to ear smiles, and then we both walked over the table where, him his friends and princess Yue where sitting. "This is Katara,"

"Hi, you did really well before," she gave me a warm smile and resumed eating.

"This is Sokka, He's Katara's brother." Sokka seemed pretty preoccupied with Princess Yue.

"You know back home I'm kinda considered a Prince as well," he said to princess Yue.

"Hah, the prince of what," said Katara.

"A lot of things,"

"Yes oh great prince Sokka," I chuckled at Katara's last comment; I had a feeling that we were going to get on well.

"So, Narina, how long have you been dancing," Katara asked.

"Since I could walk practically, it's just always been a part of me, oh and just call me Rina, it's what my friends call me," her face lit up and I smiled at her warmly. Katara was very pretty; she had sea blue eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a braid. I had long jet black hair that was slightly wavy and went down past my hips, and my eyes were ice blue, I have been told that I am beautiful by many, but I still do question my beauty. If I was really as beautiful as everyone thought I knew what would happen. They will want me to marry some tight-ass water bender and bare plenty of sons. That is what I dreaded about my 16th birthday, the chance that I would have to marry someone I barely know and live my life as a little house wife who cooked, cleaned and took care of children. I know that I could be so much more than that, I people would just give me a chance then I could show them that I was an amazing bender that I could do so much more.

"Umm, Rina," I heard a voice and looked over to see that Katara and Aang looking at me with a worried look. I realised that I had probably zoned out again. "Are you okay," Aang asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I have a tendency to slip off into my own little world." They nodded and we continue our conversation. I couldn't help but think about me being carried away by my own Prince.

When I got home I went up to my room to meditate. I was very spiritual and I knew a lot about the spirit realm. I was close to the spirits and could hear what they were telling me. I sat in the middle of my room with my legs crossed humming to myself, I imagined a Prince walking up to me I couldn't see his face, he got closer and closer and when he finally came into focus, I saw a burn scar covering his left eye. I gasped and my trance was broken. Could this have been my Prince, someone who has been hurt by the fire nation? What was his name?

xXx

**So tell me what u think and I will continue writing. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe, sorry it took so long to update I would come up with an excuse but let's face it, I don't have one. Well enjoy this chapter peeps.**

**Chapter 2**

That eye. That scarred eye, remained in my head all that night, it was entrancing. Could this really be my Prince charming who is going to whisk me away into the sunset? What was bugging most was what did that scar mean and where did this man get it. I fell asleep wondering what could be going on.

XxX

I got up two hours before the sun rose, as per usual for my dance training. On the way there I saw Aang and Katara head to where the boys were practicing waterbending. I had to work past there every morning to get to the training area. I would usually just be in a full length leotard with a small skirt over the top since the studio was only a two minute walk away. My hair was in a tight bun with a blue ribbon around it, with the usual hair loops. I noticed Katara had the same. Every time I walked past that place I would receive a glare from Master Pakku and a wolf whistle from any of the other guys. I would just love to be able to get there and show them how it was done. But they would again say that I am just a helpless young dancing girl, who should focus her life on healing and thinking about her future. My future, when I turn sixteen in two weeks I will be kicked out of the orphanage. Since I did not have a parent or guardian. Before that happens I will have my party, where I will be covered in makeup and over the top clothes, so that when all of the 'eligible bachelors' can judge me like a piece of meat. Then once I was paired off with a man I would become his pretty little wife, I would cook, clean and take care of children. That I all I will ever do, it doesn't even matter if I don't love the man. All that matters is that I have plenty of waterbending sons.

"Well Hello Narina, you are looking beautiful today, if I may say so myself," said Karn, snapping me out of my thoughts. Karn was a waterbender, his parents were rich and he always got whatever he wanted. He wasn't a very good bender. His form was weak and sloppy. He moved more against the water than with it. What he wanted now was to have me.

"So I heard that ya Sixteenth birthday is coming up, wouldn't it be a shame if you got paired off with a guy who doesn't get you. I think that we would make a great couple. Don't you" He said as he put his thumb under my chin to have my eyes meet his. I have to admit, he was an attractive man, but he was a major jerk. He probably spent more time in front of the mirror than me. He was nothing but a superficial, cold-hearted jerk.

"Karn, we have been over this before. I refuse to become your wife or girlfriend, or any other relationship status which requires me to see you more that for 5 minutes every two days. So my answer to you is, go jump off an iceberg." I said my temperament unleashing. "Now if you excuse me, I am now late for rehearsal." I stormed away with that and didn't look back. Who did he thinks he was. I mean he has no right to just waltz on in and I will accept him with open arms. I am not that kind of girl. I don't take orders from anybody. Though he did have a point, soon I would be paired off with some good for nothing jerk that I could never be happy with if I tried. God I am starting to sound like such a bitch, maybe I should just be like the other girls, put beauty over fighting and knowledge. No what was I thinking I am beginning to go soft. My thoughts were then interrupted by Katara storming off angrily.

"Hey, Katara, what's wrong you seem pretty peeved." She looked at me with those pretty big eyes.

"I can't learn waterbending because I am a girl, I mean that is so stupid. I should be able to learn how to bend without people making some sexist comment I mean, it's just not fair. I travelled across the entire world to come here to learn how to bend and they just toss me to the side like I'm worthless." I sighed, the poor girl really did want to learn how to bend. But I couldn't tell her my secret, she seemed nice and trustworthy but still I have learned not to trust people you have just met.

"Katara, I know that you are upset about my tribe's stupid customs. Trust me I know how it feels, I myself am a waterbender. I was raised in a society where women learn to use their gift to heal. I know that you know that you are capable of so much more than what they think of you, but for the moment just go to the healing class. You will still learn things, I am sure that one day you will become a bending master. I can tell that you are a smart girl. You will figure something out." her anger faded she looked up at me with a slight smile dancing on her lips; I returned the smile to her.

"Thankyou Rina, I'll go to the healing lesson, thanks for having faith in me."

"No problem Kiddo." I looked down at her and realised why I was so fond of her. She reminded me of my little sister who was taken by the fire Nation when they killed my parents. She would be about her age now. I started to think back to the days before my parents were killed nearly ten years ago. We were so close, we weren't just sisters, we were best friends even though she was two years younger than me. I missed her every day. She was the first thing I thought about in the morning and he last thing that I thought about before I went to sleep. I would do anything to have her back here with me so that I could protect her everyday. One day I will leave the north pole and go and find her. Don't worry I am coming for you Nadia.

XxX

**Yay, I will try to get the next chapter out soon so hold tight everybody I shall return. And you will hear more about Narina's family later and her little sister later. Well I hope that you enjoy and please don't forget to review YAY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya people. I had enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. This chapter is based on what has happened in Narina's past. So enjoy. **

**RAWR **

**Chapter three**

"_Mummy, mummy." A six year old Narina comes bounding in for her mother._

"_What is it my little Rina." The mother says warmly_

"_Is the Baby gonna be a little girl like me and Nadia, or will it be a little boy." She looked up at her mother with hope and delight in her eyes._

"_Well sweetheart, go grab your sister and I will tell you together," she smiled at her small child as she went running after little sister. At that moment she couldn't imagine a better life. She was a respected female Shaman and her husband was the General of the water tribe army. She had two beautiful little girls and was now pregnant with the next edition to the family. Then the two excited little girls came galloping in eager to find out if they were going to have a little brother or a little sister. "Okay girls, using my healing techniques and with the help of some baby experts, we all believe that you are going to have a little brother."_

"_Hooray," the girls chorused. _

"_Mummy what are you going to name him," Nadia said wide eyed. _

"_Well honey I was thinking, maybe Aden."_

"_I think that that is a great name mummy." She stopped and turned around to where a door was creeping open._

"_Well hello, general Leith." The mother said with a wide smile on her face._

"_Daddy," the two small girls cooed. They then ran over and tackled him to the ground laughing._

"_Hello, Attina, you look beautiful today..." the man stopped talking and then collapsed to the floor with a knife protruding from his back. Attina screamed in horror at the limp body of her husband. He began to sit up only to be struck down by a stream of fire._

"_Girls quick go hide somewhere." Two men stormed into the house dressed as a fire nation soldier._

"_We have been sent to eliminate General Leith, and anyone who gets in our way, which would be you wouldn't it Ma'am." The woman looked in horror at the two fire nation soldiers. One of them grabbed her by the collar, brought his fist up to her chest and fired. Her body went limp as the blood began oozing from the wound._

"_Mummy," The youngest girl screamed in horror, she ran out of her hiding space over to her mother._

"_No Nadia, come back," Narina whispered. She felt like she was frozen it took all her strength to walk out to her sister. _

"_Take the younger one with us, the older one won't be much use to us," One of the soldiers said. Narina ran over to her sister and grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her sister back to her, she was struck down by one of the soldiers. They picked up her little sister, Nadia was screaming and crying._

"_Rina, Rina, help me," but her big sister was unconscious in a pool of her parent's blood. She opened one eye,_

"_We will be together some day," she whispered to her sister before slipping back into unconsciousness._

I jolted forward, my breathing had picked up and I had sweat dripping from my hair, I brought my hand up to my face, tears were streaming down. I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt the scar that had been given to me that day. It was now completely covered in hair so it was unnoticeable, but I could still feel it, and it still brought back unwanted memories from my past. I never kept my promise to my sister, we are not together and I don't think we will ever be. I will never be able to leave the North Pole, and whatever man I marry will surely not let me travel the entire world to find my sister who may not even be alive. No don't think like that Narina, she is alive, she is somewhere around the world, and I will find her I have to.

XxX

Today was the day, my sixteenth birthday, I was sitting in a small and undecorated room being pricked and prodded by a bunch of stylist ladies.

"Hang on, one last touch," one of the ladies said as she shoved a clip that looked like a snow flake into my hair. "And I think where done." They turned the chair around so that I could look in the mirror, I looked...well...um...not like me. Like someone has replaced the old Rina with this Made up princess. I had cherry red lipstick that glittered and light blue eye shadow, they had glued fake eyelashes on which must have been a gazillion metres long, half off my hair was done up in a loose bun and the other half was curled and left out. I was in a light blue full length dress, which restricted my leg movements to practically zero, and my dancing high heels, as well as a warm coat. I didn't feel like myself, I felt...stupid and like this was all unnecessary, the woman saw my uneasy look.

"There wouldn't be a guy who could say no to you," she gave me a warm smile. Today I would embark on my journey to womanhood, I didn't want to. I want to find a man who would love me for me and not because I wore pretty clothes or lots of makeup. And I would love him as well, and he would tell me he loved me every day and we would have our happily ever after, just like in the books, I let out a sigh. There was a drum outside, it was time. I stood up from my seat, bowed at the women who had helped me get ready and I walked out of the room. I stopped at the doors, was the really the beginning of the end of my life, I let out a slight sob, before I stepped through the doors, I looked out, there were many men just waiting to meet me, I closed my eyes and sucked down my pride. The men stared at me in awe just waiting for me to do something. I was about to step down the stairs but there was a loud crash. I turned and ran in the direction of the crash, I looked up, and the snow was black, what was going on, in turned around to the sea and saw it, over one hundred fire nation ships. Where heading to the tribe.

"Katara, what's going on, where's Aang," I looked at hoping the avatar hadn't gone off to do something stupid. She just looked over to one of the ships, a worried look in her eyes. An orange and yellow blur could be seen on one of the ships. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I ripped off the bottom of my skirt so that I could move my legs, and began skating on a wave of ice to get over to the ship where the Avatar was. Most people would probably think that I'm stupid, but I prefer eccentric.

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, Cliff-hanger. What will happen to Rina, will she be able to help Aang with her super awesomeness? I also wanted to ask you guys, should Rina maybe find her sister in some of the later chapters. So leave a review. Peace out **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey peeps thanx for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I was travelling across the ocean faster than I ever have; it felt amazing I felt alive. My hair fell out of bun and was whipping around my face. Right there I felt like I was the most powerful waterbender in the world, the adrenalin was rushing through me. I finally reached the ship that Aang was on. There was some weird guy with hammers on chains and he was swinging them at Aang. He was swung them so that the chains attached Aang to the catapult, he began to walk over to Aang but his feet froze to the floor. I smirked; he fell over putting both of his hands on the floor of the deck. I took the opportunity and froze his hands to the deck. I raced over to Aang and used some water to slice through the chains, then brought up another bit of water and swung it as hard as I could at the catapult, it sliced in half and the top half fell into the sea.

"Wait, you're a waterbender," he said slightly confused. I gave him a small smile before I saw a stream of orange and yellow heading towards my head. I rolled to dodge it and then turned my head to the source of the fire.

"Well what do we have here, a little boy and harmless little waterbender," said one of the soldiers, I looked over to Aang, he got my look. I mouthed out to him, one, two, three. We both the lifted up our arms and pulled a large wave over the ship. Just before the wave came crashing down I felt an arm around my waist, soon enough I was in the air with the avatar on his glider.

"Hang on," he told me, I nodded in response and clutched onto him. We came to the next ship and repeated the process. Took down ship after ship after ship, but there was just too many. We landed snow again, we were both exhausted. I lay down in the snow next to the Avatar, panting from the waterbending workout I just received.

"I don't understand, we must've taken down at least a dozen ships, and it doesn't seem to make a difference."

"Every small contribution counts, Aang. Listen you and Katara and Yue go and find another way to get rid of these ships, I'll keep going." I looked over and smiled at him, he had doubt in his eyes, he didn't know if I could take down any ships by myself. "Don't worry, Aang. I'm a big girl I can hold my own." Aang nodded at me, he still seemed slightly unconvinced. I looked over to Yue, she was a very close friend of mine I gave her a warm smile, she seemed to have quite a bit of worry in her eyes. "Yue, it will all be alright, we are going to get through this, it may not be easy but we will get through, as long as we stick together. With that Katara, Aang and Yue set off to think of another plan. "Well back into the prey," I whispered to myself, now I was unconvinced by my own tone. I made up another wave off water to travel on and set off to take down another couple of ships.

**Zukos POV:**

There was a racket above deck, 'what could it possibly be now' I thought to myself. I went up on deck, still in my soldier uniform. What I saw really shocked me, I thought it would've been an arm of waterbenders on the ship attacking, but it was just one girl. She brought up a large bit of water and swung it at the catapult, slicing it clean in half. She then managed to take down the entire crew. She was about my age, and I could tell she was very powerful. Though what she was doing seemed a more like a dance than fighting. It was strange, she had makeup on and a dress, though it looked like she had torn it in half, but the strangest was her shoes. They were glass high heels; she seemed to move so effortlessly in them, I couldn't believe that she wouldn't be in agonising pain. Her long ebony hair was whipping around in the wind. I had to admit, she was beautiful, and possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. No stop it Zuko, remember the plan, Honour before women. Come to think of it this is a great distraction. I looked around and she was gone as fast as she came. Stupid teenaged hormones, stick to the mission.

**Narina's POV:**

"That's it I can't take anymore. I took down another 10 ships, but I'm just so tired. I can't do it anymore," I collapsed in the snow. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sokka.

"You should be proud of yourself, you have shown more initiative than any other man, you're a warrior, what you have done has helped us. Now you're just tired, you have been bending for hours. You need to rest, why don't I walk you home. You also need to get some meat in ya." I smiled up at him, he was a sweet guy. He put out his hand and I took it, getting up to my feet.

"Thanks Sokka, Oh and I'm a vegetarian, so I don't eat meat, but I could go with some sea prunes," I giggled and he smiled and rolled his eyes slightly." We began to walk back to the orphanage.

"Sooo, why you all dress up today," he asked, I looked at him with a tired smile.

"Today, was my sixteenth birthday, which means I was supposed to be matched off to some random guy because I am an orphan." He gave me an empathetic look.

"I'm really sorry...that's a nice necklace where did you get it." I looked down at the pendant around my neck, it had half the symbol of the water tribe, it was in gold and had diamonds around the edge, it was hanging on a black chain.

"Thanks, my father gave me and my sister one, she has the other half of it."

"Where's your sister," He asked cautiously.

"I don't know, the Firenation took her when they raided my tribe and killed my parents, so she is probably somewhere in the Firenation, she would be 14 this year, I promised her when she was taken away that I would find her and protect her, I wish that I could live up to that promise." He looked to the ground, taking everything that I had just told him in. "Well this is my place," I looked up at the run down orphanage. "Thanks for walking me home, you should go find Yue, I'm sure she would love to see you," I winked at him before I stepped back into the orphanage. Everyone must have gone to bed already because all of the lights were out; I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of the left over sea prunes, and walked up to my room. Ray my roommate was already asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. I looked up at the moon, and felt a power return to me, the great moon spirit sent me another vision; it was the same scarred eye. I sat on my bed reading and eating. Trying to figure out what all of this meant.

**A/N: hiya guys, I'm on a role at the moment with chapters, that is my second one today, keep reading and reviewing, and I will get the next chapter out when I get some reviews. JKS im not that mean, I will get it out when I finish it. Please R&R.**


End file.
